peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
Friend
"Friend" is the original Act I Finale song of Snoopy!!! The Musical. It was cut in the London Production and replaced with "When Do the Good Things Start?" Lyrics :A friend is to keep :So you never lack :Somebody to like :Who likes you right back :A friend is to please :A friend is to cheer :To help through the night, :A friend is to write: :"I wish you were here!" :A friend is to trust :And fight to defend :A friend is a must :When you need a friend :You only need one :And friend, when you do :Your very best friend, your friend to the end :Had better be you :Had better be you :Had better be you :A friend is to keep :So you'll never lack :Somebody too cheap :To call you right back :A friend is to have :To give you the flu :And preferably, to look :At least three years older than you! :A friend is to trust :That's what a friend's for :As long as it's just :As far as the door! :A friend is to need :And friend, when you do :That friend that you need, that old friend indeed :Had better be you! :Had better be you! :Had better be you! :Thick as two thieves, you and me :Close as two leaves, you and me :Hearts on our sleeves :Where they're easy to mend, friend :Bugs in a rug, you might say :So snug we're smug, you might say :We're sticking through think and thin to the end :Right as the rain, me and you :Links in a chain, me and you :We're like chow mein, we're a beautiful blend :Out friendship goes to show :It takes a friend to know :A real good friend :A friend is to keep (Thick as two thieves, you and me) :So you never lack (Close as two leaves, you and me) :Somebody to like (Hearts on our sleeves) :Who likes you right back (Where they're easy to mend, friend) :A friend is to please (Bugs in a rug, you might say) :A friend is to cheer (So smug, we're smug you might say) :To help through the night (We're sticking) :A friend is to write: "I wish you were here" (Through thick and thin to the end) :A friend is to trust (Right as the rain, you might say) :And fight to defend (Links in a chain, you might say) :A friend is a must (We're like chow mein) :When you need a friend (We're a beautiful blend) :You only need one (Our friendship goes to show) :And friend, when you do (It takes a friend to know...) :Your very best friend, you friend to the end, :Had better be you! (A real good friend!) :You only need one (Our friendship goes to show) :And friend, when you do (It takes a friend to know...) :Your very best friend, you friend to the end, :Had better be you! (A real good friend!) :You only need one :And friend, when you do :Your very best friend, your friend to the end, :Your very best friend, your friend to the end, :Your very friend :Had better be you! Videos FRIEND Category:Songs from Snoopy!!! The Musical